Destins croisés
by Elerynna
Summary: Aizen est enfermé et Gin est en fait un espion envoyé par Yamamoto. Il fut décidé que Gin serait sous la surveillance de Byakuya pendant un certain temps. Gin fut surprit de voir Byakuya aussi sincère avec lui ... OS pour Jijisub.


Titre : Destins croisés

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tout les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Note : J'ai écris cet OS pour souhaiter l'anniversaire de Jijisub ! Alors Joyeux anniversaire Jiji :)

* * *

Aizen avait été enfermé dans les sous-sols du Seireitei depuis quelques semaines et Gin, qui avait été ramené par Rangiku au Gotei 13, allait sortir de la quatrième Division. Unohana l'avait remis sur pied et aucune sentence n'avait été conclut, puisque Yamamoto, avant sa mort, avait révélé qu'il était un espion. Ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un, puisque tous avait bien vu la façon dont Gin avait protégé Aizen avant qu'ils ne partent au Hueco Mundo. Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait encore en témoigner à cause de la cicatrice que Shinsô lui avait laissé en souvenir.

Justement, le noble devait aller chercher l'ex-Capitaine de la troisième pour l'emmener avec lui à sa propre Division. Car bien qu'il n'ait été qu'un espion, Kyoraku, qui avait remplacé Yamamoto au poste de Commandant, avait demandé au noble Capitaine de le prendre avec lui le temps de savoir s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Gin de nouveau. Cette décision avait été rageusement contesté par Rangiku et Izuru, mais Gin les avaient rassurés en leur promettant de vite reprendre son poste.

Gin vit arriver Byakuya, il le trouva inchangé, toujours sa longue écharpe autour du cou, ses Kenseikaan dans ses cheveux, et son haori volant au grès des flux du vent.

-Bonjour Ichimaru, je viens te chercher pour nous rendre à la sixième Division.

-Je sais, je sais, Byakuya. Je te suis, Capitaine.

Gin avait eu un sourire franc en voyant le regard froid du noble. En fait, il avait toujours apprécié le Capitaine de la sixième, mais celui-ci ne laissait personne l'approcher. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher, doucement, et Byakuya lui expliqua :

-Pendant la période où tu seras dans ma division, tu feras ce que faisait mon Lieutenant, je l'ai, pour l'instant, assigné aux entrainements. Le Commandant Kyoraku pourra venir n'importe quand à n'importe quel heure pour venir te voir, ou me poser des questions.

-Et toi ?

Le noble s'arrêta et se tourna vers Gin.

-Comment ca moi ?

-Veux-tu que je redevienne un Capitaine ? Ou vas-tu faire en sorte que je ne le redevienne jamais ?

Byakuya commença à s'irriter.

-Je serais le plus sincère et objectif possible. J'avoue que le fait que tu sois un espion me rend septique, mais après tout, ce rôle te va à ravir. Alors si tu juge que je pourrais faire échouer ta réhabilitation, tu peux demander à Kyoraku de changer de division.

Gin se mit à rire sincèrement.

-Dans tout les Capitaines du Gotei, il n'y à qu'en toi et Ukitake que je peux avoir confiance pour ne pas fausser les résultats. Soi Fon me hait, Komamura n'a aucune opinion et se fiche de savoir si je vais être réhabilité ou pas, Unohana dirige la Division médicale, donc ca ne convient pas, Hitsugaya me mettrait en prison au premier faux pas, Kenpachi profiterait d'un entrainement qui a mal tourné pour en faire de même et Kurotsushi m'attacherait à une table pour me faire toute les expériences qu'il voudrait. Alors franchement, t'avoir comme geôlier c'est mieux que ce que j'espérais ! Et puis, mine de rien, je t'aime bien, Byakuya.

Le noble haussa un sourcil après ce discours. Même si Gin ne voulait pas le montrer, il avait une certaine peur des autres Capitaines. Ce qui, il en était sur, arriverait comme il l'a dit. Ils reprirent leurs marches en silence. Gin avait beau faire croire qu'il allait bien, le faite que presque tout les Capitaines se fichait de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Arrivant dans le bureau, Byakuya s'installa derrière le sien et montra celui de son Lieutenant pour Gin.

-Il faut remplir et signer ces dossiers. Ma Division, comme tu le sais, est chargée des Archives, notre travail est donc d'archiver tout les dossiers qui arrivent chaque jours.

-C'est barbant quoi.

Byakuya ne répondit pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Après tout, cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'il faisait ca presque tout les jours, et parfois, il avait envie de faire autre chose.

Les jours passèrent et Byakuya dut admettre que Gin faisait admirablement bien son travail. Allant distribuer les dossiers incomplet aux Capitaines concernés, même ceux qui ne l'appréciait pas, tel qu'Hitsugaya par exemple. Justement en parlant de lui, le jeune Capitaine venait de toquer à la porte du bureau de Byakuya. Celui-ci l'autorisa à entrer, gardant un œil sur Gin. Le jeune Capitaine jaugea l'ex-espion un moment, puis se tourna vers le noble.

-Je voudrais qu'Ichimaru Gin ne mette plus un seul pied dans ma Division ! C'est déjà suffisant de le savoir ici, alors en plus le voir me donne des envies de meurtres.

Gin commençait à être en colère, le jeune prodige ne se gênait pas pour parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il voulu faire quelque chose, mais le regard que lui lança Byakuya l'en empêcha.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, si vous venez ici pour rabaisser Ichimaru et parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, je ne l'accepterais pas. Ichimaru à été réhabilité par le Commandant, alors votre avis ne compte pas.

Sa voix était aussi froide que pouvait l'être Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya était étonné, car jamais le noble n'avait parlé pour ou contre la réhabilitation de Gin. Et là, il le défendait. Il se tourna vers l'ex- Capitaine et lui déclara :

-Tu n'es même pas capable de prendre ta propre défense, tu es un homme méprisable et monstrueux ! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre !

Le jeune Capitaine avait haussé la voix et quitta le bureau en faisant claquer la porte. Byakuya regardait cette dernière froidement, alors que Gin se mit à trembler. Il ne se rendit compte de sa souffrance que lorsqu'il vit le noble devant lui, le regarder avec des yeux plein de surprise.

-Gin ! Ca va ? Gin !

Byakuya dut le secouer un peu, Gin ouvrit la bouche et haleta :

-Je … Je … Je suis un monstre… Pourquoi … Je n'ai fait …. Que ce que m'a demander… Yamamoto…

Le noble se rendit alors compte de la souffrance qu'éprouvait le jeune homme devant lui, il avait accepté cette mission, mais il n'avait pas réfléchit à l'après, aux conséquences de cela et Yamamoto non plus.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, tu as juste fait ton devoir. Qu'aurions nous fait, que serions-nous devenu sans toi ?

-Je… Je n'ai plus rien…

-Bien sur que si, tu as le Lieutenant Matsumoto et le Lieutenant Kira.

-Je n'ai qu'eux, soupira Gin.

A ce moment là, le Capitaine de la sixième Division, remarqua à quel point la situation de Gin était très difficile. Il se sentait seul, inutile, haï. Des sentiments que lui-même avait ressentis à un moment de sa vie. Saisit par ses sentiments, il prit soudainement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, mais la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux argentés lui avait donné un coup au cœur. Gin n'osait plus bouger, la réaction du noble était des plus inédites. Qui aurait pu croire que Byakuya Kuchiki prendrait dans ses bras quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme ? La seule fois où il avait vu quelqu'un dans ses bras, c'est quand il avait reçu le coup de Shinsô à la place de sa sœur. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans ces bras si chaleureux.

-Bya…Kuya …

-Arrête de te sous-estimé, cesse de croire ce que tout le monde dit, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as pas à baisser le regard devant les autres.

-Mais…

-Chut…, murmura doucement le noble.

Gin ne parla plus et entoura le Capitaine de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, sentant le doux parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux soyeux. Le moment était trop intime, mais cette promiscuité apaisait le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui calma sa respiration. Au bout d'un moment, le noble sentit les bras contre lui glisser, jusqu'à ne plus les sentir, il se recula et vit le jeune shinigami endormit. Il le porta et le coucha sur le canapé qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce. Il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage endormit et se releva pour continuer son travail.

Quand Gin se réveilla une heure plus tard, il comprit qu'il était couché, mais comment y était-il arrivé ? Ses souvenirs revinrent doucement, il se rappelait de l'étreinte du noble. Il leva les yeux et le vit en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait enlevé son Ginpakukazaharu et son haori. En cette saison, la chaleur qu'il régnait au Seireitei pouvait être difficile à supporter, et c'était le seul moment où Byakuya enlevait ses vêtements. Gin le contempla un moment, le noble était d'une beauté effarante, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le jeune homme l'avait observé plus d'une fois, surtout aux réunions de Capitaine, et il ne pouvait nier être attiré par lui.

_Qui ne le serait pas ? _

Byakuya Kuchiki a tout pour lui ! La beauté, l'élégance, le grade de Capitaine, chef de la famille Kuchiki, l'une des quatre grandes familles de la Soul Society. Depuis la mort de sa femme, Byakuya Kuchiki était devenu un homme froid et distant, il ne se laissait pas approcher si facilement, mais c'était ce que Gin aimait le plus chez lui. Il se leva sans bruit et s'approcha doucement du noble. Quand il arriva à quelques centimètres de lui, il passa doucement ses doigts sur la colonne vertébrale devant lui, provoquant ainsi un long frisson dans le corps de Byakuya qui s'étonna de sentir cette douceur. Il se retourna doucement et rencontra les yeux doux du shinigami.

-Pou…

Mais Gin avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, il s'avança un peu plus et posa simplement sa tête contre le torse du noble, ne cherchant rien de plus qu'un peu de calme et de chaleur. Ce fut cette fois-ci à Byakuya de ne plus bouger. Il essayait de réfléchir à cet instant mais n'y parvenait pas. Il se sentait étrangement bien, personne dans son entourage ne faisait ce genre de geste avec lui. Même Hisana, qui pourtant l'aimait, n'avait jamais eu de tels gestes envers lui. C'était spontané et surprenant, mais agréable. Le noble ferma les yeux et entoura le corps frêle de ses bras, le rapprochant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, voulant juste profiter pleinement de ce moment où chacun était détendu. Ils se sentaient heureux, sereins, un moment qu'aucun des deux n'oublieraient. Peu après, Gin se recula lentement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et déclara avec un petit sourie en coin.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais faire cela un jour.

Le shinigami remarqua que le noble voulait se reprendre, et s'écarter de lui, mais il ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Il posa sa main sur la joue diaphane, retenant par ce geste le noble Capitaine. S'approchant un peu plus, Gin s'amusa à caresser de ses doigts quelques mèches qui venaient frôler sa main et fermant les yeux, il posa simplement ses lèvres à la commissure de celle qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Dans la tête du Capitaine, énormément de question affluait.

_Pourquoi ? _

_Comment ? _

_Quelle sensation ? _

Et encore plein d'autre, mais il ne put répondre à aucune, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait de nouveau les sentir. Alors, dans un élan de courage, il se rapprocha et posa de lui-même ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, les caressant tendrement. Ses mains venaient de se poser sur les joues de Gin et, de ses pouces, s'amusa à tracer de petits cercles. Gin n'en revenait pas, mais sentant l'envie de Byakuya lui parvenir, il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres du noble qui s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer. Elle vint alors rencontrer sa consœur et la caressa amoureusement voulant jouer avec.

Le baiser en devint plus tendre, plus passionné à mesure que les deux hommes prenaient pleinement conscience de leurs actes. Byakuya trouvait ce moment magique, et compris que, quand il avait vu Gin blessé par les paroles d'Hitsugaya, c'était comme si cette blessure lui appartenait également, il ne voulait pas le voir triste et morose, mais joyeux, comme avant. Et il voulait être la personne qui le rendrait ainsi. Quand il en fut pleinement conscient, Byakuya entoura Gin de ses bras et le serra contre lui, allant caresser le dos délicat mais musclé du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne fut pas en reste et ses mains allèrent se nicher dans le cou du noble.

Ils durent se séparer peu après par manque d'oxygène, et quand Gin trouva le regard du noble, il y vit une lueur d'amour briller. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus, fut le sourire sincère qu'affichait Byakuya en le regardant.

-Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ? Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris comme ca, déclara Gin en frôlant de ses doigts la mâchoire du noble.

Byakuya arrêta de sourire immédiatement et répondit :

-Je n'avais personne à qui les offrirent.

-Et c'est le cas maintenant ?

Gin connaissait la réponse, mais voulait que le noble le lui dise de lui-même. Ce dernier hésita, car ce n'était pas son genre de se confier, mais après tout ce n'était également pas son genre d'embrasser quelqu'un et encore moins un homme, mais il voulait être sincère.

-Tu es la personne à qui je veux les offrir Gin…

A sa réponse le susnommé fondit littéralement et embrassa de nouveau le noble qui y répondit avec amour. Leurs mains allèrent caresser le corps de l'autre en des gestes tendres et passionnés. Gin s'amusa à passer ses mains entre les pans du shihakusho du noble pour venir toucher cette peau fine et douce. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir butiner sa mâchoire et descendre jusque dans son cou. Byakuya soupirait d'aise, c'était tellement bon de le sentir ainsi. Le jeune shinigami écarta le vêtement et découvrit alors une chose qui le fit s'arrêter. Surpris, Byakuya le regarda et quand il vit le regard de Gin il déclara :

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela, c'est cicatrisé et je ne la sens plus.

-Mais c'est par ma faute si tu as été blessé, tu devrais m'en vouloir.

Byakuya posa sa main sur la joue devant lui pour que Gin le regarde. Après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur son front il répondit :

-Aizen devait croire que tu étais avec lui, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, et puis, je suis heureux maintenant…

La sincérité que dégageaient les paroles de Byakuya toucha Gin en plein cœur. Une larme roula sur sa joue, ce qui surprit le noble Capitaine qui la sécha avec son doigt. Il ne voulait pas que Gin ait des remords ou s'en veuille de quoique ce soit. Voyant la tristesse sur le visage de Gin, Byakuya se décida alors d'être totalement sincère avec lui.

- Quand tu venais me parler, dans les couloirs ou dans mon bureau, je faisais croire que tu m'agaçais, mais c'était tout le contraire, j'aimais ces moments passer avec toi. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais un traître, je ne voulais pas y croire. Car même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré, je tenais déjà énormément à toi. J'avoue que quand tu as voulu tuer Rukia, je t'en voulais car c'est ma sœur et je tiens beaucoup à elle. Alors je l'ai protégé en me jetant devant Shinsô. A ce moment là, je savais que je te perdrais à tout jamais. Je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir au pourquoi de ton acte. Mais quand Kyoraku nous a informés sur ton statut d'espion, j'étais tellement soulagé. C'est pour ca que j'ai voulu que tu viennes à ma Division. Comme Matsumoto, je ne veux plus que tu nous quitte sans rien dire. Je tiens trop à toi Gin.

Quand il eut fini de parler, Byakuya repris le shinigami dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Voila, il lui avait avoué, enfin pas totalement. Mais Gin le connaissait et savait que ses paroles reflétaient ses sentiments. Il était à présent heureux.

-Je t'aime… Byakuya, murmura Gin au bord des larmes.

Le noble essaya de rester égal à lui-même, mais il dut s'avouer vaincu par la force qu'avait mit le plus jeune dans ces quelques mots, alors pour la première fois, Byakuya répondit.

-Reste avec moi à présent, je t'aime.

-A jamais.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Leur journée finie, Gin décida d'emmener le noble dans un endroit qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Ils arrivèrent près d'un petit étang, caché par une grande forêt dense. Cette étendue d'eau avait une couleur bleue magnifique. Gin s'assit au bord, sur le sable.

-Presque personne ne connait cet endroit, étant caché par la forêt. Le fond de l'étang est recouvert d'un sable blanc, ce qui donne cette jolie couleur à l'eau. Quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je venais ici, et je me ressourçais.

-C'est un endroit agréable et calme.

Le noble, qui était resté debout, vint alors s'accroupir derrière le shinigami et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Gin vint entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du noble. Ils restèrent dans cet endroit jusqu'à ce que le jour se change en nuit.

-Nous reviendrons ici, promit Byakuya.

Ils se relevèrent et main dans la main gagnèrent la demeure du noble Capitaine. Ils étaient à présent heureux, et amoureux.

Comme quoi, malgré leurs destins, ils se sont retrouvés et ont enfin pu se montrer mutuellement leurs sentiments, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

FIN


End file.
